London Buses route 316
London Buses route 316 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is contracted to Metroline. History Route 316 was introduced on 11 October 1997 to replace the withdrawn section of route 16 between Cricklewood & Neasden, the 316 then runs parallel with route 16 to Kilburn High Road, and then runs down Cambridge Avenue, past Kilburn Park Station, onto Carlton Vale, past Queen's Park station, a double run at Ladbroke Grove Sainsburys, onto Ladbroke Grove, Barlby Road through North Kensington past St Charles Hospital and then southwards to Holland Park Road and subsequentially to Westfield shopping centre and White City bus station. The 316 was operated by Metroline from Cricklewood Garage, using low floor Dennis Dart SLFs and the occasional Metrobus. The allocation was then transferred within the Metroline group to Thorpe's, at the Wembley garage, using new Dennis Darts, the allocation was moved to the new West Perivale garage in 2003. In 2005, the allocation was moved back into Metroline's Cricklewood garage with the existing Dennis Darts and routes 143, 326 and C11 was given to Thorpe's. On the 13 October 2007, the section between Cricklewood and Neasden was withdrawn and was replaced by new route 332, which runs from Brent Park Tesco and terminates at Paddington Station via route 16 and then route 27. The 316 was extended from North Kensington to White City Bus Station via route 295 on 29 November 2008. Current route Route departing Cricklewood * Cricklewood Bus Garage * Cricklewood Broadway * Shoot-up Hill * Kilburn Station * Kilburn High Road * Brondesbury Station * Kilburn High Road * Kilburn High Road Station * Cambridge Avenue * Kilburn Park Station * Cambridge Gardens * Rudolph Road * Kilburn Park Road * Maida Hill * Carlton Vale * Queen's Park Station * Kilburn Lane * Banister Road * Chamberlayne Road * Kilburn Lane * Ladbroke Grove Sainsbury's * Barlby Road * St Mark's Road * North Kensington St Charles Hospital *Cambridge Gardens *Bramley Road *Latimer Road Station *St Ann's Road *St Ann's Villas *Royal Crescent (East Arm) *Holland Park Avenue *Uxbridge Road * Shepherd's Bush Interchange London Underground and London Overground and Southern *Roads within Westfield Complex *White City Bus Station Route departing White City * White City Bus Station * Roads within the Westfield Complex * Shepherd's Bush Interchange ''London Underground and London Overground and Southern *Uxbridge Road *Holland Park Avenue *Royal Crescent (West Arm) *St Ann's Villas *St Ann's Road *Bramley Road *Latimer Road Station *Cambridge Gardens *St Mark's Road * North Kensington ''St Charles Hospital * Barlby Road * Ladbroke Grove Sainsbury's * Kilburn Lane * Chamberlayne Road * Banister Road * Kilburn Lane * Premier Corner * Queen's Park Station * Salusbury Road * Carlton Vale * Maida Hill * Kilburn Park Road * Rudolph Road * Cambridge Gardens * Kilburn Park Station * Cambridge Avenue * Kilburn High Road Station * Kilburn High Road * Brondesbury Station * Kilburn Station * Shoot-up Hill * Cricklewood Broadway * Cricklewood Bus Garage See also * List of bus routes in London * Metroline External links * Transport for London * London bus routes fotopic * London bus routes * Timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Brent Category:Transport in Camden Category:Transport in Westminster